Kelmirakkautta
by Lizlego
Summary: Kelmit ovat nuoria ja rakastuneita...viittauksia slashiin, mutta voi myös tulkita muuksi


A/N: DramiQ sai minut muistamaan, etten ole vielä käyttänyt yhtä parhaista/luonnollisimmista parituksista. Halusin kirjoittaa jotain kevyttä, kun olen lukenut kaikkea raskasta.   
  
Title: Kelmirakkautta  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: romance/humour  
Pairing: Sirius/James, (Remus/?, Peter/?)  
Rating: PG (miten voi olla mahdollista, että minun slash-ficcini on PG)  
Disclaimer; J.K. Rowling omistaa HP:n ja sen hahmot, minä harjoittelen kirjoittamista niiden avulla enkä saa siitä mitään taloudellista hyötyä itselleni.  
Warnings: SLASH  
Summary: Kelmit ovat nuoria, ehkä noin kuudentoista ikäisiä ja rakastuneita.  
  
"Katso kuinka minä osaan katsoa kieroon!" James huudahti Siriukselle kesken läksyjen teon ja käänsi silmänsä vinoon. Rohkelikko- oppilaiden asuntolan oleskeluhuoneessa oli heidän lisäkseen vain muutama oppilas.  
  
"No tuohan se onkin hyödyllinen taito." Sirius murahti vastaukseksi eikä edes naurahtanut. James huokaisi pettymyksestä. Hän oli tehnyt parhaansa saadakseen Siriuksen lakkaamaan murjottamasta, mutta ei ollut onnistunut kovinkaan hyvin. Itse asiassa hän oli epäonnistunut surkeasti.  
  
"Milloin sinä olet alkanut hyötyä ajatella? Älä vain sano, että olet kokenut äkkiaikuistumisen." Hän kysyi ivaillen ja ärtyneenä, ja toivoi, että Remus tai Peter olisi ilmestynyt heidän seuraansa. Ainakin hänellä silloin olisi joku, joka ei ärhentelisi hänelle joka ikisestä lauseesta, jonka hän sanoi. Mutta Remuksella oli muuta ajateltavaa. Hän oli korviaan myöten ihastunut erääseen tyttöön ja yritti tehdä vaikutusta tähän. Hän luuli, ettei kukaan tiennyt siitä, mutta Jamesilla oli silmät, joilla nähdä ja korvat, joilla kuunnella. Peter taas...no, Peterillä oli samantapainen ongelma. Hänen ihastuksensa vain ei sattunut olemaan tyttö vaan poika. Hänen nimeään Peter ei ollut suostunut kaikista Jamesin uteluista huolimatta kertomaan, mutta Jamesilla oli aavistus siitä kuka hän oli. Ajatus sai hänen kaikki karvansa nousemaan inhosta pystyyn, mutta jos Peter kerran oli asiastaan ja tunteistaan varma niin...James päätti jättää asian ajattelemisen sikseen, muuten hän alkaisi todella voida pahoin. Samalla hän päätti, että nyt oli viimein aika ottaa puheeksi asia, joka hänen omaa mieltään vaivasi. Sirius ehti kuitenkin ensin.  
  
"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla Lilyn kanssa?" Hän kysyi mulkaisten ystäväänsä kulmansa alta.  
  
"Ei, hänellä on kiireitä erään toisen kanssa...ainakin toivon mukaan." James vastasi iloisesti ja hieman viekkaasti hymyillen, ja Siriuksen ilme muuttui ensin hämmentyneeksi ja sitten miettiväksi.  
  
"Minä luulin, että te...ettekö te siis...?" Hän änkytti ja sipaisi pitkiä tummia hiuksiaan hermostuneesti. James alkoi äkkiä rennosti nauraa ja läimäytti häntä kädellä selkään.  
  
"Sirius, silloin kun sinä alat menettää puhekykysi, minä alan oikeasti pelätä!" Hän huomautti ja Siriuskin virnisti. "Lily ihastui minuun ulkonäköni ja kiinnostavan tai ärsyttävän luonteeni takia, mutta oikeasti hän pitää mukavista pojista ja sinähän tiedät, etten minä kuulu niihin." James jatkoi huolettomaan tapaansa ja näki Siriuksen huulten mutristuvan pohtivaan ilmeeseen. He istuivat vaiti hetken.   
  
"Entä sinä? Etkö sinäkään pidä hänestä?" Sirius kysyi häneltä pieni virnistys kasvoillaan. "Eikö hänellä ole tarpeeksi kurveja?"  
  
"Minä pidän hänestä, mutta hän on minulle liian...kiltti. Hän ei tee kepposia, ei viljele ympärilleen pikku kirouksia tai muuta mukavaa." James vastasi puhdistaen kaapunsa hihalla lasejaan ja vihellellen.  
  
"En tiedä yhtäkään tyttöä, joka harrastaisi tuollaisia asioita." Sirius huomautti kiusoitellen ja raapi miettivänä leukaansa. James työnsi lasinsa takaisin nenälleen ja kiersi toverillisesti kätensä hänen hartioidensa ympäri. Hän piti hetken vaikuttavan tauon ja vain kuunteli ystävänsä hengityksen ääntä ennen kuin sanoi hitaasti ja rauhallisesti  
  
"Sirius...kuka sanoi, että minä haluan tytön?" Hänen kulmakarvansa kohosivat ylös kysyvinä. Sirius tuijotti häntä hölmistyneenä useiden sekuntien ajan, mutta sitten hän virnisti leveästi.  
  
"Tämä on varmaankin se romanttinen kohta, jossa minun pitäisi kuiskata "James, voi James!" ."Hän sanoi matkien tyttömäistä yliromanttista puhetapaa.  
  
"Jos sen tekisit, minun täytyisi tappaa sinut siihen paikkaan." James vastasi myös leveästi virnuillen. "Riittää, että sanot kyllä tai ei." Hän kuiskasi.  
  
"No siinä tapauksessa vastaus on kyllä." Sirius sanoi kumartuen lähemmäs Jamesin korvaa ja jatkoi "Mutta minun kysymykseni kuuluu, että kumman sängyssä. Sinun vai minun?" James vetäytyi pois kauhistunutta teeskennellen, tarttui pöydällä levällään olevaan loitsujen oppikirjaansa ja mojautti sillä kevyesti toveriaan päähän.  
  
"Senkin sika! En koskaan tee sitä heti ensimmäisillä treffeillä!" Hän sanoi topakasti ja muka vihaisesti ja molemmat pojat remahtivat nauruun.  
  
Fin.


End file.
